


Adverbs of time

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto and Gokudera are a couple of stupid, stupid boys who happen to be having sex with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverbs of time

**1.**  Not that it happens every time, but sometimes it starts like this: sun shining, Tsuna off with Reborn, a busy street.

“What are you—what the  _fuck_  are you doing?”

“Getting you hard?”

“ _We are in public_.”

“Haha, I know, but if you’re hard by the time we get back home, we can do it right away.”

“If you don’t stop that right now,—”

“Hey!”

“—you won’t have any junk to ‘do it’ with.”

“You shouldn’t put lit fireworks down people’s pants, haha!”

“Damn idiot.”

“So, you want to go back to my place now?”

“God, you’re relentless.”

 **2.**  Gokudera would like to say that he puts a stop to the nonsense right there, but somehow, he always ends up following Yamamoto home.

“I’m home! And Gokudera’s with me.”

“Welcome home. Ah, Gokudera, nice to have you over!”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Are you here to keep Takeshi in line?”

“Something like that.”

“You boys want any snacks?”

“Not right now, Dad, but maybe in about a half hour.”

“Ah, wait—”

“C’mon, Gokudera, let’s go upstairs!”

“Have fun, you two!”

“Haha, we sure will!”

 **3.**  At this point, Gokudera is usually ready to strangle the moron, but he never actually gets that far before Yamamoto creates a diversion.

“I can’t believe you told him to…wait—where are you touching?!”

“We only have thirty minutes, so we’ve got to hurry.”

“Who the hell decided you were going to be on top? Hey, stop doing that!”

“Well, you got to top last week, so it’s only fair.”

“So, Thursday in the locker room never happened?”

“I don’t think that should really count.”

“It’s your own goddamn fault you didn’t finish in time.”

“How about I let you do me the next two times, ‘kay? Just let me do it this time.”

“No. It’s my turn.”

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it.”

“Oh, come on—”

“You think you can’t beat me?”

“Shut up. You’re on.”

“Haha, okay!”

“…”

“I won!”

“Damn it—Best two out of three.”

“…”

“Haha!”

“You cheated! I fucking saw you false start!”

“Come on, Gokudera. Don’t be such a sore loser.”

“Fucking hate you…”

 **4.**  Despite the vitriol in his voice, Gokudera let’s Yamamoto push his jeans down and do things to him about which he should, by all rights, be mortified. Instead, he growls and bitches and moans and all in all puts on a good show for Yamamoto.

“Haha, it’s funny when you do that whimpering thing.”

“Shut the fuck—nngh!”

“Are you ready yet? Dad’s going to be up soon.”

“Idiot. Why’d you even tell him to come up at all?”

“Haha, it’ll be alright. Okay, just give me a sec…”

“Hurry up.”

“Yeah, yeah, I… Oh. Crap.”

“What now?”

“Umm, I’m out of condoms.”

“ _You fucking fucker, I’m gonna fucking—_ ”

“Calm down, calm down! We’ll just do it like this!”

“What are you—oww! At least take your pants off!”

“Haha, I was getting to that.”

“I don’t want to rub my dick all over your jeans; that fucking chafes!”

“Okay, got it. Oh—yeah.”

“Use your hand.”

“Like this?”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“Mm, your voice is hot.”

“Calluses…there!”

“Tip up your hips like— _yes_ …”

“Nngh…”

“Shit—!”

“…”

“…”

“You came already?”

“Yeah…”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Well, I  _was_  thinking about you while we were out…”

“Are you going to finish me off or not?”

“Haha, sure.”

“Well, get on with— _ohshitohshit_!”

“Shh, Dad might hear.”

“Do that again.”

“What, this?”

“Ngh—yeah!”

“Hmm, I think your balls are a lot more sensitive than mine.”

“Do I look like I care about the difference in our testicle sensitivity? Just keep doing that thing you just did.”

“Mmph?”

“Ah! Right there!”

“Mmhm…”

“I’m gonna—!”

 **5.**  Their pillow talk is never the most profound.

“So, this time doesn’t count, right? ‘Cause I never actually put it in.”

 **6.**  Gokudera hasn’t murdered Yamamoto. Yet.


End file.
